Digital reading has the same requirements as handling a paper document. The reader must be able to leaf through the document, read it in detail and easily find his bearings in the document. To respond to these needs, Internet applications or services for reading offer tools (zoom view, thumbnail images) that are always presented in the margin of the document itself. The user experience remains very limited in, the presentation of press/magazine/book type content.
Leafing through the document presented in a double page is used in almost all cases, offering a zoom tool on a high definition version of the page is common, and some solutions comprise a fixed thumbnail grid enabling the new page to be displayed to be selected. These tools remain separated from each other in their presentation and manipulation.
Content of the press/magazine/book type is summarized in existing solutions, and it is difficult to attract the reader to new supports without tools intended for the reader. The idea is to design a reading mode that is as fluid as possible, capitalizing on the presentation possibilities of a digital document.